


The Strange Case Of...

by underthestarrss



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blackouts, Cliffhangers, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Jekyll and Hyde, Long-Term Relationship(s), Los Angeles, M/M, Memory Loss, Past Relationship(s), Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Build, Slow To Update, angel season 1, yes there are mistakes ill fix em later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthestarrss/pseuds/underthestarrss
Summary: Set in an alternative Universe of Angel: Season 1, Episode 11.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers, Angelus/Darla (BtVS), Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The Strange Case Of...

**Author's Note:**

> unedited first draft
> 
> CW: Blood, dead body

PROLOGUE

Angel winced as he gazed down at his blood-stained hands **I didn't do this** he told himself as he wiped his hands against his leather jacket. Angel rose from the ground, his eyes looking everywhere, except the blonde girl face down on the ground. It was almost as if she had been erased from his mind; he had no memory of her, a dark thought consumed Angel forced his eyes away from the bloodstains on her neck he had done it again. When he opened his eyes, he found himself back in his bed, his body covered in sweat Angel gasped for air and closed his eye; still, he couldn’t fall asleep and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t forget the girl’s lifeless expression as she gazed at him.


End file.
